It's Not Over
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: What should've happened when Johnny heard of the bus crash


The second he heard about the accident, he had jumped into his car and he convinced himself that not a cop could possibly stop him from going a good forty miles per hour over the speed limit, because it didn't matter. Olivia had been involved in a bus crash, his Olivia.

He didn't care that she had broken up with him because of the supposed thing he had going on with Lisa, he didn't care that he hadn't spoken to her in a good three weeks. It had taken him this, a bus crash, to realize that Olivia was his _life. _She was there when he was making some of the worst decisions in his life, when Claudia died, and even when he was an idiot. And he would be there for her now.

**Jolivia is love**

"Ma, don't die on me, please don't die on me. Everything you did for me, how am I supposed to go on without you? Actually it's not a question. I won't be able to go on without you, ma."

Dante couldn't contain his tears he tried but he was failing. Lulu had a left a little bit ago because she had to go back to work because not even Connie cared enough about her cousin to worry.

"Ma, wake up, damn it. I now know how you felt after every time I was hospitalized. I get it, I tortured you. Please just open your eyes."

He looked up to see Steve at the door. Dante kissed his mother's head and then went outside the room to talk with Dr. Webber.

"How is she?"

"Her chances aren't changing, but we found something in the tests we ran on her."

Steve stayed silent, unsure how to tell Dante this. He after all was a grown man, but he deserved to know this bit of his mother's condition. Steve was sure that there wasn't a thing Olivia wanted him to hold back.

"Spit it out, doc! I'm not a mind reader over here."

"Olivia was pregnant. Around two months."

Dante felt his stomach drop. His mother and Johnny's baby, no his sibling. Another part of his family, but it was taken away.

"You said 'was'. The baby died because of this bus crash. What the hell was she thinking going skiing? Why'd freaking have to send her to do that dirty work. My poor ma, poor Johnny. I don't like the guy but he doesn't deserve this."

"Are we sure it was Johnny's?"

Dante looked at the doctor questionably. It was the 'how dare you' look. Dante put both hands in his pockets.

"Of course it was! She was devoted to that man if there was ever anything in her. She loved him with all she had not that he deserved it. Do you think she knew?"

"The way she was drinking and acting I doubt it, besides she broke up with him. Look Dante as procedure we have to call him."

"No you don't."

"Dante-"

"No you don't because he's running down the hallway as we speak."

Johnny ran straight to Dante. Ignoring Steve, even though he was the trained professional. Looking in the younger man's eyes, searching for _hope _or truth. Dante immediately noticed the tears welling in the mobster's eyes.

"How is she? What the hell was she doing going on a ski trip? She's never skied a day in her life."

"Carly sent her in her place, because she didn't want to go. The bus slipped on the ice and flipped. She had internal bleeding that Dr. Drake stopped, but her chances aren't good." Dante answered honestly.

But he waited for the next question as Steve walked away.

"Can I see her?"

Johnny already started walking toward the door, he was determined to get in there whether or not Dante approved.

"Wait John- you have to know something first."

"What? What do I need to know? You pretty much gave it to me straight."

"No, she was pregnant with your kid. There was nothing they could do, that Steve could do."

Johnny faltered a little bit, his mind wandering to what his baby with Olivia would've looked like been like, but his train of thought went back to his one true love who was lying in that hospital bed barely hanging on to life.

"Go eat something or sleep you look horrible. I'm not leaving her."

With that he went slowly into her room. She looked so pale, so wounded. He hated it. He pulled the seat up to her bed, grabbing her hand.

"Has anyone told you in the past few hours that you still look beautiful even on your almost death bed, but you're not going to die, Liv. I know it and you know it too, so why don't you wake up for me."

_Nothing_.

"Okay so you must be looking for some kind of explanation. I wasn't doing anything with Lisa okay? I'm blackmailing her, yeah I know that's not too great either but I got shot and she saved my life. When you opened my door that day, I was so weak I could barely stand. But if I hadn't been, I would've made love to you on my couch or my bed or anywhere else in my house. I got that house for us, it doesn't feel the same without you in it."

Still _nothing_.

"Liv, this is getting old. I know how it feels now, what I put you through every time I was shot. You were always by my side then and here I am now so why don't you wake up for me? Olivia, I _love _you, okay? I need you, not anyone else. I haven't cheated, I've waited because I hoped you would come knocking on my door again."

She wasn't making any signs of waking up. And it was _killing _him.

"All right, I admit, I was wrong. I shouldn't of gone back into the business or bought the house just to antagonize Jason. I should've stayed with the shop and I should've bought a house we both loved so that we could raise our child together, but now because I wasn't with you everything has changed. We lost the baby, Olivia, but wake up please. I can't lose you too."

His hand was squeezed so he looked down at it and when he went to look at her face to see those beautiful eyes wide open. He kissed her on the lips, making sure she knew who it was.

"So it takes me nearly dying to get you to come back to me, huh?"

He brushed some hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I guess it did, but I'm here now, Liv. I'm here for you. I love you, I've always loved you. Just say you forgive me for being an idiot."

"Oh, John, I forgive you. But our baby…"

"You knew you were pregnant…?"

"I knew but didn't want to believe it and now it's too late."

She started to cry as Johnny gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't cry, baby. We'll have another baby okay? And she'll be beautiful just like her mother and we'll spoil her rotten. We'll buy a house together, one you and me both like, okay? We're going to be okay, Liv."

"You promise me this, Zacchara. No letting me leave again."

He kissed her again.

"Never again. I love you, no one else can compare."

She kissed him back and smiled at him, he was her one true love.

**Jolivia is love**

As Steve watched them from outside the room window, he saw what he was afraid of. She wasn't really over Johnny, if anything they just started. There was no chance for him to get in the way of Johnny and Olivia's love.

_What did you guys think? I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I just had to write this because I need my Jolivia back very soon. Reviews=LOVE_


End file.
